poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Grabbing more spyware/Flying to the castle
The way Grabbing more spyware and Flying to the castle goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. CARMEN: You're a secret agent, aren't you? MACHETE: What makes you say that? Holley Shiftwell: According to the database, you're always traveling... and no one knows what you do for a living. MACHETE: I think we all have uncles like that. Juni: (reading) "Another fine Machete product." Luke: You make the best spy inventions in the world. MACHETE: That's correct. CARMEN: But you sell them to both sides, good and bad. That's why Dad hasn't spoken of you in all these years. JUNI: Ever sell stuff to Professor Zundapp? MACHETE: Why? CARMEN: Our Mom and Dad-- your brother-- are his prisoners... and if we don't do something to help... something really bad's gonna happen to them. (outside on the roof) I don't see why you won't help him! MACHETE: You think I want to baby-sit my brother the rest of my life? "Watch out for Gregorio. Take care of Gregorio. "Make sure Gregorio knows right from wrong." Not anymore. Machete's not responsible for nobody but Machete. Rarity: But that's not what family is. MACHETE: We're just brothers. Cain and Abel were brothers. Look how they ended up. Finn McMissile: But, it's not just you brother that's in trouble. MACHETE: What do you mean? Shining Armor: Cut to the point, two of the Professor's goons have captured my little sis and my wife. And we're not gonna stop at anything till we get them back. MACHETE: Really? Rheanes: Yeah, Twilight Sparkle and Cadance are their names. James: And a Gremlin and Pacer who work for the Professor, have captured them. MACHETE: I see. Now, the only thing that will get you... hanger doors to Floop's castle fast enough... out a little jet is this. Gordon: But, it's tiny. MACHETE: It's built for one passenger, but it's fast. CARMEN: Will you go? MACHETE: No. CARMEN: For your brother? MACHETE: No! CARMEN: Then how about for us... your niece and nephew? MACHETE: No. CARMEN: How about if-- MACHETE: No! No! A million times no! Stephen: But what about Twilight and Cadance? We can't let the professor hurt them. MACHETE: Then you'll have to use your crop duster friend. Dusty: But I'm not fast enough. MACHETE: I have just the thing that can give you more speed. In a maroon canaster, is super-sonic plane fuel. Just poor that into the fuel tank, and you'll be as fast as a jet. Mucker: Why didn't we think of that? MACHETE: Pass the pig intestines. passes them, but spills some Carmen: I'm not eating that now. Nope. Juni: Can I have a-- MACHETE: No! Juni: Glass of water? Carmen: Thank you for letting us stay here... while we ponder our parents' terrible fate. MACHETE: If you weren't a Cortez, I wouldn't be doing this much. Carmen: So family does mean more to you than money. MACHETE: No. Carmen: Dad misses you, too. turns off the light and later Carmen cracks a glowstick Ready? Juni: out a bigger glowstick Let's go. Thomas: We must hurry right away! In the lab. Carmen: Now we're talkin'. Machete: snoring Carmen: Whispering What are you doing? Juni: Getting the map to Floop's castle. Dusty Crophopper: Careful. Rarity: Don't wake him up. grabs the map as Machete grabs his wrist Rarity: squeals Willy: Rarity's mouth SHHH!!! whispering QUIET YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL WAKE HIM UP!! Carmen: Shh. It's just a reflex. Look. He's still asleep. Juni's wrist out of Machete's grip and replaces it with a lamp Never send an adult to do a kid's job. grabbing Spy gear Carmen: Oh yeah. Juni: What can I do to help? Carmen: Remember that spy plane up on the roof? Juni: Yeah. Carmen: the manual on the counter Start reading. Juni: Oh. Homework. Steam Claw D.: (loading one of the shotguns) Applejack: What the hay are ya doin'? Steam Claw D.:I'm making sure all guns are loaded to the top. Finn McMissile: That's good. A good spy always has all weapons ready. Mucker: in his notebook Okay, I've got our plan for the flight figured out. down some blueprints The spy jet will lead. Then Dusty will fly behind. The ponies and Zecora will ride on Dusty's back, wings and landing gear. Then we attach a cable to his tail gear, then we hitch ourselves up to the cable; so Dusty will tow us like a banner tower. We have hang-gliders attached to our selves to keep steady. Dusty Crophopper: Now, we just have to fill my tank with the fuel. Mucker: Right. Shining Armor, fill Dusty's tank. The next day. crows Machete: (woke up) Groans warming up the map gone No! Carmen: Hurry up! He's coming ! He's coming ! JUNI: Good-bye, Uncle Machete! Dusty Crophopper: Thanks for the plane and the fuel! 2 planes race away At the castle. are being duplicated as Minion watches them Professor Zundapp: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: I wish Thomas was here. Princess Cadance: Don't worry Twi, they'll find us. With the rescue team. Carmen: OK, so here's the new plan. We get to the castle, rescue Mom and Dad... then somehow stop Professor Zundapp... from using the brain on the robots... before they're sent out to dominate the world. Think we can do that? Juni: How hard could it be? Dusty: Hey! Is everyone fine? Applejack: Wer' fine! Pinkie: We're ok. Shining Armor: We are all right! Zecora: Just fine Dusty, no need to be musty. Dusty: How about you guys on my wings? How you doing? Rairty: I am ok! (but she's scared to death) Spike: Me too! Dusty: On my landing gear, how you doing? Apple Bloom: Wer' all right! Sweetie Belle: We're fine! Scootaloo: We're ok. sounding Juni: I didn't do anything. CARMEN: OK. Airspeed--fine. Altitude--fine. Autopilot...failing? Oh, great. Another fine Machete product. Take control. We have to go to manual. Now! controling the plane all ridiculous. You were supposed to read all the instructions! You skipped a chapter, meathead. Juni: Better stop calling me names. CARMEN: Pull up, booger breath! Juni: Stop it or I'll call you names. CARMEN: Go ahead. You got nothin' on me, warthog. Juni: Sure I do smirks...diaper lady. Aha. Hope you're wearing one now. Carmen: How long have you known? Juni: Since forever. Mom made me swear not to mention it. So now we're even! punhces Juni, which causes him to hit a mountain making the plane do a barrel roll CARMEN: Oh, now you've done it! Juni: I knew this was gonna happen! Carmen:We're gonna crash if you don't do something! turns the plane to another mountain breaking the other wing off CARMEN: You did that on purpose, you kamikaze! JUNI: But now it's balanced! Landing gear. the landing gear, but another mountain breaks them off No landing gear. We're gonna crash! CARMEN: Nope. We're gonna drop. Get your regulator ready. the ejector switch which they both fall into the sea, while the plane crashes then, Dusty's fuel beeper goes off Dusty: Oh no! he starts sputtering Pinkie: Oh no, no, no! Not good! Not good! NOT GOOD! Mucker: Shining Armor! I told you to fill Dusty's tank! Shining Armor: I did! Half-way! Mucker: Shining Armor! You were suppose to fill Dusty's tank all the way! Shining Armor: Oh man. Pinkie: Hey! Maybe Dusty's engine won't die yet! Dusty: engine continues sputtering then it dies completely Oh boy. Pinkie: I guess I spoke too soon. Dusty: (gasps) plummenting down Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! Mako: Oh dear. Mucker: Release your cables! But not all at once. Percy: All at once? Okay! Mucker: NO! NO! NO, DON'T! releases their cable, but crash into each other causing their hang gliders to break off James: Oh, that's why. starts falling Duncan: We're falling out of the sky!! Everyone: and screaming Socky: down and sees the sea We're in luck! Floop's castle is sorrounded by the sea! That'll break our fall! Dusty: But, what if I get damaged again? Shining Armor: Not on my watch! his magic to protect Dusty Willy: Keep yourselves streamlined before we hit the surface of the sea! Splash! Splash! Splash! Ker-Splash! Under the sea. (Finn turns into a submarine, then General Dedrich does so too) Carmen: Com systems check. Can you hear me? Juni: Yeah. Miner Trains and Planet Trains put on air regulators Zecora: a underwater breathing potion Mucker: to Dusty as Shining Armor puts a bubble around them, then Mucker gives Dusty an air tank and fills his tank back up with fuel Dusty: Thanks back up Sharky: Okay, some of you guys hang on to us and we'll tow you guys. Carmen: Let's try that cave over there. starts swimming in that direction Shining Armor: Sharky's dorsel fin, as Spike grabs on to Shining Armor's back Pinkie: Mako's dorsel fin while Applejack grabs her tail Fluttershy: onto Willy's dorsel fin as Rarity grabs her tail CMC grab into Dusty's landing gear while he uses his prop to propel forward Mako: Hey, the water's temperature's warmer in here. Juni: Oh, I just peed. Carmen: Ecch. Juni: Sorry. Toby:look. There's a door, maybe it leads into the castle. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes